Lottery games of both the ‘instant win’ and ‘draw’ type games are popular. Instant win tickets typically comprise a number of symbols arranged on a play area of the ticket. The play area is covered with a scratch-off material to hide the symbols prior to scratching-off the material. Once the instant win ticket is purchased, the play area is uncovered by scratching-off the covering material to reveal the symbols and determine if the ticket is a winner.
The draw type lottery ticket typically comprises a plurality of numbers selected by the ticket purchaser or generated randomly by the ticketing system. The ticket is associated with a future draw, in which winning numbers are selected or generated randomly. Numbers from the purchased ticket are matched with the winning numbers of the draw to determine if the ticket is a winner.
Lottery tickets that combine an instant-win ticket with a future draw have been contemplated. Such tickets are similar to regular instant win tickets with a covered game play area, however one of the possible prizes associated with the instant win ticket is a ticket or entry into a future draw type lottery. Such combined tickets require the separation of the instant win portion and the future draw portion. That is although the ticket may combine the two types of games, they are in fact separate games. This is necessary since the instant win tickets are printed in advance of their sale and as such it is not possible to know when one of the tickets will be sold. Since the date at which the instant win ticket will be sold is not known, it is not possible to combine the instant win ticket with the draw portion at the time of printing. Rather if the instant win ticket wins a draw ticket, a separate future draw ticket is issued.
It is desirable to have a hybrid ticket comprising a combined future draw portion and associated instant win portion.